


Loyalty To You

by AnananaSensei



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnananaSensei/pseuds/AnananaSensei
Summary: This is a little "mixer" fanfic. My inspiration was found in the season three, episode seventeen ("Dirty Seeds, Done Dirt Cheap") of Scorpion. Cyra Asola has a lot of similarities with the Scorpion character Happy Quill, because like Happy, Cyra is also an orphan and was raised in an orphanage. The story will still make sense whether or not you've seen that Scorpion episode, but as a reference to my inspiration I thought it should be mentioned.These events take place just before the events of Corellia, and right after Voss (I make a few references to the flirty events between Lokir-Ka, the Voss gentlemen that the smuggler meets, and the female smuggler). Cyra deals with a lot of long-endured emotional pain and fear after asking a simple little question. Corso tries to ensure her that he will always be there for her.





	

“What if we knew each other when we were growing up?” 

Corso pondered my question, taking my simple thought more serious than I had intended.

“Well, we were raised on different planets, so do you mean if I had grown up with you in the Coruscant orphanage?” he asked sincerely.

“I guess,” I sighed, “but that wouldn’t have lasted very long.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you would have eventually been adopted.” I shook my head, permitting myself to think about what Corso would have been like when he was a child. He probably had the sweetest personality and the cutest little face. He would’ve been the kind of kid you’d want to adopt. 

When he caught the tone of my voice, Corso frowned. He seem disappointed in himself for bringing up such a sensitive topic. I didn’t mind talking about my childhood or my orphanage experience, but I didn’t like talking about how it felt to be raised there from my earliest infant days to the time where early adulthood was arising. I was always surrounded with rejection and pity.

Silence filled the room with a dark intensity. Old thoughts lingered on my mind like the taste of pungent foods after eating them. I allowed the thoughts to replay in my head, and remembered the smallest, insignificant memories; the smell of aged building, the creak of the floor as fellow roommates creeped out of their rooms in the middle of the night to fetch a glass of cool water, and the way each new couple would stare at me, trying to figure out if I was right for them. I never was. I never would be. My own family didn’t want anything to do with me, so why should they?

I remembered the way I would spend hours analyzing my father’s old astronomy journals, and relishing in the rich scent of my mother’s perfume on each letter she wrote to me. All I wanted as a kid was to meet them, but they were deceased before I was even born. My dad didn’t have any extended family, and my mom’s family disowned her when she left to go marry her well-respected Republic soldier. That’s what happens when your family was high-end Imperial, and didn’t appreciate any consorting between their enemies. It might have been for the best that my mom’s family chose to ignore my existence, but it still hurt.

When Corso finally spoke up, I broke out of my trance. I don’t know how long I was completely lost in my own conscience, but Corso seemed pretty worried. 

“I’d have fallen in love with you on the spot, just like I did when I first met you,” he announced. Corso met my eyes, and smiled as if he were remembering a fond moment in his past. “I would have held your hand and accompanied you on your nightly star-gazing adventures. I would have followed you blindlessly, lost in your unique independence and self-confidence. I would have written you endless love letters and maybe, just maybe, I would have even read some poetry for you,” he chuckled, referring to our old Voss pal from long ago. “But most of all, Cyra, I would have made sure you had a friend and got the love and respect you deserved,” he finished proudly. 

I let his words sink in before giving any sign of a reaction. 

“Awe, Farmboy,” I cooed softly. “Thank you.”

“For what?” he asked.

“For loving me.”

“I don't really have a say in that matter,” he paused. “I just kinda fell in love with you.”

“Why?” I asked honestly. I knew he was sincere, but I wanted to know more.

“You aren’t like other girls. You don’t care what people think about you, yet you always make sure to get the respect you deserve. You aren’t afraid to get your hands dirty, yet you know right from wrong. A girl like you? Well, there is no one like you. You are one of a kind. Special edition. You are...beautiful,” he let the words slide off his tongue with a soft gracefulness, caressing my face with one hand. 

A single tear slipped down my cheek, and I smiled. I couldn’t stop smiling. I was content. I felt free, like a heavy burden was slipped off my shoulders, but why? Why did I feel that way?

Fear. 

I was afraid no one would ever love me. 

I was afraid of not ever being accepted. 

I was afraid of being alone for the rest of my life. 

“Awww, don’t cry, Captain. You’re gonna make me cry too,” Corso teased. I laughed through the rest of the streaming tears, but couldn’t help my little sob hiccups. Suddenly then, I wrapped my arms around Corso and crushed him in a hug.

“I love you, Farmboy.”

“I love you too, Captain.”

∞

A few hours later, we were together in silence. Enjoying each other’s company while also enjoying completely different meaningless activities. I read a holojournal, while he searched the holonet for any good holovids. My head was laid down on his lap, and my feet were propped up on the side of the couch, but I was comfortable. 

“You know, it really is a real shame we didn’t meet when we were younger,” Corso inquired, “but maybe it was for the best.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think that what you endured made you the woman you are today.”

“Stubborn and defensive?” I laughed at my own self-deprecation.

“Strong and loyal.”

“Loyal? Smugglers aren’t known for their loyalties,” I dismissed.

“That’s what makes you extra special. You know where your loyalties lie.”

“To you?” I met Corso’s eyes bravely. His face flushed with color. 

“I was gonna say to your crew,” he laughed, “but if you mean that, then I’ll take it.”

“Of course I mean it, Corso. How could I not? You’re the only one who has ever made it their goal to love me.” Corso’s expression softened and he met my eyes knowingly. He finally knew what I was really thinking.

“Your parents would be awful proud of you, you know? They would have loved you even more than I do.”

“I don’t think anyone could love me as much as you love me.”

“That’s true, Cyra. My love for you burns brighter than all the stars in the galaxy.”

“Have you been reading poetry, Farmboy?”

“Maybe? You like it?”

“No,” I admitted. “It doesn’t suit you.”


End file.
